


What Ifs

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Bayley meet at college...AU just for fun.





	What Ifs

“Bayley?”

The teenager turns, staring at her father in the dorm doorway, he looks unimpressed.

“You can’t seriously expect your roommate to... accept this?”

He gestured to the mess she had caused unpacking. Bayley smiled and shrugged, she had put her packing boxes in the wardrobe and begun to hang clothing, now she moved to stack t-shirts in a drawer. 

“It’ll be cleared before she gets here...”

Her father had rolled his eyes but left. She continued to unpack, hanging the last of her clothing, setting her belonging on her dresser and begun to put her bed together, the last touch being the peace flag with a tie-dye background. 

“What in the name of....”

Her roommate had arrived. Silent, clearly unsure of herself. Her father however was loud. 

“Daddy... please...”

The girl had almost whispered the words.

“You aren’t staying here...”

The girl’s eyes had flashed even as she strode towards Bayley, clearly taking her father’s words as a challenge. 

“Hi, I’m Stephanie... your new roommate...”

“Steph...”

“Daddy, I’m old enough to make my own choices...”

Stephanie had snapped at last, turning to glare at him. He had rolled his eyes, dumping her boxes and bags. 

“Don’t come crying to me when she makes you fail...”

“I won’t.”

The door slammed behind him and Stephanie sighed, pushing pale brown hair from ice blue eyes, suddenly filled with tears. 

“Hey, hey... no... don’t cry...”

Bayley had moved on impulse to hug the girl, stroking her back lightly, silently marvelling at how toned the girl was, she clearly was on the athletics track.

“I won’t make you fail...”

That had been the start of a friendship between the two girls, the ‘art freak’ who did athletics as a side course, and the athlete who allowed herself to become Bayley’s muse.

The weeks had passed slowly. Bayley becoming stronger, Stephanie finding strength in her new friend. The two balanced each other. Nobody had any idea that they were falling in love, slowly, almost un-aware of it themselves.

The final week had been Pride week, Stephanie had been nervous even as she agreed to attend with Bayley, the two walking together and talking, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere, Stephanie at some point reaching for Bayley’s hand, the two holding hands as they talked. 

“No... No daughter of mine goes to Pride...”

Stephanie had pulled away suddenly, shrinking back to the same damaged girl she had been at the beginning of the year, she had been brave then, but now her father frightened her. Bayley had stepped between them. 

“She can attend Pride if she wants...”

She might have been dressed as a rainbow, complete with a flower in her hair, but Bayley was stronger now, braver and ready to fight for her friend. 

“No...”

Stephanie’s father had moved to push past her and Bayley had swung for him on impulse, knocking him back, her anger rising until she had knocked him out onto the main concourse. 

“YOU...”

Security had been on Stephanie’s father in minutes, dragging him away. 

“She stays with me.”

Bayley had called after them, turning to reach for Stephanie’s hands.

Stephanie had drained the drink she had been carrying, dunking the cup into a trash can and moving to kiss Bayley, her hands light on the girl’s wrists. It felt right, right enough that she was no longer afraid of what she had been wanting to say for nearly half the year.

“Bayley Rose... I love you.”

“I love you too, Stephanie McMahon.”


End file.
